


Разве ты не хочешь меня?

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: в доме Стива поселился замечательный сосед.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 25





	Разве ты не хочешь меня?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Picked You Out, I Shook You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128123) by [moonflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers). 



> запрос на перевод отправлен; все герои, вступающие в сексуальные отношения, совершеннолетние  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора
> 
> Бета - nadiasna7

Стиву нравилась его квартира. Она, конечно, не была совершенством, не сверкала хромированными поверхностями, не была обставлена по последнему слову техники, на чем настаивал отец, не была полна дизайнерской мебели в модном колорите, холодильник не ломился от трендовой еды, как того хотела мать. Но стоило немного обжиться, и эта простота позволила Стиву вздохнуть с облегчением. Ну да, в ванной было пятно плесени, которое все никак не хотело исчезнуть, душ порой сбоил, барахлил дверной замок. Могло быть и хуже. Квартира принадлежала Стиву, и его все устраивало. 

На эту пятницу у Стива выпал выходной, что случалось нечасто, и Стив, как любой здравомыслящий человек, воспользовался этой возможностью и отрывался по полной: разгуливал в одних трусах и ел все, чего хотелось. Он постепенно подъедал остатки, завалявшиеся на кухонных полках, и прямо сейчас грыз печенье, уже успев прикончить треть пачки. Стив буквально вчера получил зарплату, в магазин решил сходить завтра, как и выкинуть все упаковки от съеденного, сейчас у него было слишком хорошее настроение. Которое, правда, немного испортилось, когда в квартиру внезапно кто-то ворвался. 

— Да, да, я знаю, что опоздала, только не начинай, а! — тут рыжая девчонка резко замолчала, уставившись на Стива, у которого рот был полон клубничного печенья. 

Стив вдруг осознал две вещи: что у него на трусах красуется принт из ананасиков и что замок нужно срочно починить. 

— Блин, — наконец сказала девчонка и закатила глаза, словно это Стив тут был совершенно лишним, хотя вовсе не он вломился в чужую квартиру. — Я же просила его, чтоб не было никаких полуголых парней, пока я тут, черт возьми! 

Выглядела она так, что еще чуть-чуть, и ногой топнет от негодования. 

— Прошу прощения? — Стив ничегошеньки не понимал, но подумывал предложить девчонке последнюю оставшуюся печенюшку, как того требовали инстинкт гостеприимного хозяина и за все годы вбитая матерью вежливость. 

— И ведь только вчера вечером въехал! — рыжая продолжала гневно возмущаться, размахивая руками, Стива она словно и не замечала. — Когда вот успел подцепить хахаля? Будто и дня не проживет, если не трахнет кого-нибудь! Я, значит, откладываю все свои дела, предлагаю братцу своему помочь разобрать его барахло, а этот потаскун даже одну мою просьбу услышать не в состоянии! 

— Ты извини, я не очень понимаю... 

— Говорила же ему! Билли, говорю, давай не как в прошлый раз, когда я зашла сумку забрать, а ты остатки завтрака слизывал с того чела, который работает в соседней кофейне. Кофе там классный, а я теперь туда и носа сунуть не могу, вдруг увижу того парня, и опять перед глазами та картина встанет. 

— Погоди-ка, — умудрился вставить Стив, уцепившись за хоть какой-то осколок информации. — Кто такой Билли? 

— То есть как? — рыжая посмотрела на Стива с недоумением, а потом ее глаза стали больше раза в два. — Ты что, не трахаешься с Билли? 

— Ну... — Стив вспомнил, что в последний раз спал с парнем месяц назад, и парня того звали точно не Билли, по странному совпадению его звали Стив, и в спальне царил такой напряг, что о второй встрече ни один из них даже не заикнулся. Пришлось сходить на пару свиданий с девушками, чтобы убрать послевкусие. Ошибки быть не могло: с Билли Стив не трахался. — Нет. Хотя с ним, судя по всему, весело. 

Девчонка при этих словах аж скривилась, и Стив едва удержался от улыбки. 

— Кстати, а ты кто? 

— Я... Это квартира 223, верно? 

— Верно, — кивнул Стив. — Но здесь только я. Никаких Билли. 

— Ага, — рыжая нахмурилась задумчиво, но через секунду до нее вдруг что-то дошло, и ее лицо просияло. — Он мне нарочно неправильный номер сказал! 

— Не понял. 

— Да точно! Приколы у него такие. 

— Да? — Стив тоже мог бы посчитать это все прикольным, если б не стоял в одних трусах и с пачкой печенья в руке перед незнакомой девочкой-подростком. 

— Вот гад, а! — она развернулась на пятках и тяжело зашагала к двери, но вдруг вспомнила про Стива и обернулась. — Извини, что так ворвалась. 

— Да все нормально, — Стив не был в этом уверен, но что еще он мог сказать? 

— Ты чего дверь-то не запираешь? 

— Да там, — Стив махнул рукой. — Замок сломался.

— Понятно, — девчонка улыбнулась. — Я пну братца и за тебя, если хочешь. 

— Спасибо, конечно, — Стив улыбнулся в ответ. — Но все и правда в порядке. 

— Ну ладно, тогда пока. 

Девчонка вышла, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, а Стив остался недоумевать, какого хрена только что вообще произошло. 

*** 

Стиву было тепло и уютно. Он лежал на диване в ворохе декоративных подушек, которые в непрошенном порыве нежности накупила ему мать в качестве подарка на новоселье. Это не компенсировало годами повторяющееся «Ой, а у тебя день рождения разве не семнадцатого?», но давало Стиву понять, что ей и правда не наплевать на него, несмотря на все прошлые промахи. Этой ночью Стив опять плохо спал, такое случалось временами, все утро он прошатался в полудреме, а к середине дня окончательно смирился с тем, что список дел придется отложить, и решил отоспаться. Он лежал, прижавшись щекой к самой нелепой из подушек, с изображением попугая, к которому уже протянулась ниточка слюны; одну ногу Стив свесил с края дивана, солнечный свет из окна падал ему на спину, и все было просто идеально. Ровно до тех пор, пока не заиграла музыка. 

Стив мгновенно очнулся ото сна, пошевелил затекшей рукой и попытался понять, что за смесь визгов и буханья его разбудила. Брат отца, бывало, изредка забирал Стива из школы, и у него в фургоне играло что-то похожее. В свободные вечера он со своей группой лабал что-то из металла восьмидесятых, а потом они и вовсе уехали из Индианы, чтобы посвятить музыке все свое время. О дяде Дейве особо не разговаривали, у отца глаз начинал дергаться при одном упоминании его имени. То, что гремело вокруг сейчас, кажется, называлось Motley Crue, но Стиву детали были до лампочки, лишь бы оно смолкло и он смог снова заснуть. С недовольным стоном Стив соскочил с дивана, чтобы понять, откуда шли звуки. Вроде играло с улицы. Стив потер висок и потопал к окну, готовый наорать на того гада, что вздумал врубить свой глэм-метал на всю катушку, когда нормальные люди пытаются доспать упущенные за ночь часы. Но стоило ему выглянуть из окна, как вся досада испарилась. Или, скорее, то, что Стив увидел, полностью затмило все остальное. 

Напротив крошечного балкона Стива тоже был балкон. Эти конструкции едва ли можно было называть балконами, настолько маленькими они были, но Стиву все равно нравилось. На балконе напротив стояли еще не распакованные картонные коробки — и парень. Ослепительно красивый парень, самый красивый из всех, что встречались Стиву, и это считая тот раз, когда они с матерью случайно встретили в аэропорту Тома Круза, чей типаж был скорее во вкусе матери Стива, но стоит принять во внимание звездный ореол и все прочее. Парень на балконе курил и читал книжку, опираясь на перила. Стив не мог разглядеть название книги на расстоянии, но видел морщинку на лбу незнакомца и его сосредоточенный взгляд. Незнакомец выдохнул дым, Стив проследил за движением его рта и посмотрел ниже, туда, где рубашка облегала его грудь. Тело у этого парня было просто божественное. Кудрявые волосы, мягкие и золотистые, убраны с лица. Кажется, в ухе сверкнула серебром серьга, и Стив почувствовал слабость в коленях. Этот парень на балконе определенно был в его вкусе. Когда он отложил книжку, зажал сигарету в губах покрепче и стянул рубашку через голову, Стив уже не понимал, в раю он или в аду. Торс у незнакомца был просто идеальный, словно отфотошопленный: резкие, четкие линии, бронзовый загар, рельеф косых мышц, грудных... Стив еще не знал, что именно хотел бы сделать с ними, но точно что-то интересное. Тут Стив решил, что впечатлений на сегодня достаточно, это уже слишком для его невыспавшегося мозга, так что он просто взял беруши и вновь прилег. Правда, заснуть так и не смог. 

***

Когда Стив переезжал, Нэнси подарила ему маленький кактус в горшочке. Она тогда сказала с улыбкой: «За ним легко ухаживать». Ага, конечно. Ухаживать, может и легко, да только Стив все равно умудрился к черту угробить этот кактус. А вот на балконе Мистера 224 вскоре вместо картонных коробок появился целый сад. Там было полно ярких цветов и растений в горшках, даже вдоль балконной ограды ползли какие-то вьюнки. Стив понятия не имел, как все эти штуки назывались, да это и не имело значения. Главное, что они были зеленые и очень даже живые. Стив перевел взгляд со своего упорно умирающего на подоконнике малютки-кактуса на великолепный балкон напротив и тут же пожалел об этом.

Сосед-охренительный-красавчик растянулся на шезлонге, голый по пояс, потому что ну как же иначе. У него на коленях сидел какой-то парень, бойфренд, решил Стив. Вообще-то он не особо смотрел на этого второго парня, его внимание гораздо больше привлекал кубик льда, который сосед-красавчик вынул из своего напитка и зажал между губ. Второй парень наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, но вместо этого принял лед губами. Стив наблюдал, как они неторопливо передавали кубик льда друг другу, пока Мистеру 224 не наскучило и он с улыбкой не разгрыз остатки льда.

С меня хватит, решил Стив. На работе выдался хреновый денек, его долбаный кактус окончательно потерял волю к жизни, и вдобавок ему еще пришлось лицезреть своего невероятно привлекательного заразу-соседа и его прелюдию на балконе. Стива это чертовски бесило, и он даже не смог бы сказать, почему.

Несколько дней спустя Стив пришел к выводу, что тот парень, которого он видел на балконе со своим соседом, вряд ли был его бойфрендом. Как-то раз Стив собирался на работу. Он уже поворачивал ключ в замке, когда увидел своего соседа. Он выпроваживал какого-то другого парня. Мистер 224 был в одних трусах, лениво улыбался, его волосы были в беспорядке, как после отличного секса, на шее красовался засос. Стив так и не понял, лучше ему стало или хуже.

***

— Привет, приятель, — Стив улыбнулся, впуская Дастина, не стал ерошить ему волосы, как, бывало, делал раньше, так как Дастин успел порядочно вымахать и уже не был ребенком.

— Привет, Стив, дружище! — Дастин улыбнулся в ответ и вручил Стиву сумку, полную пластиковых контейнеров с едой. — Это от мамы.

— Спасибо ей, — Стив принялся разбирать сумку, решая, что заморозить, а что положить в холодильник. Он уехал из Хокинса больше года назад, но миссис Хендерсон все равно периодически отправляла Дастина передать ему еды. — Ты, мелкая зараза, в прошлый раз не поблагодарил ее от меня, и она звонила, спрашивала, все ли мне понравилось.

— Стив, мы оба в курсе, что она тебе в любом случае позвонит. Ей нужно, чтобы ее чили хвалили, ты же знаешь.

— И то верно.

На этот раз Дастин зашел не только принести Стиву еды, но и посмотреть, что стряслось с вайфаем. Последние пару недель он работал очень медленно, хотя Стив специально выбирал самый скоростной тариф: медленный интернет его бесил. Он любил, чтобы Нетфликс работал без проблем и не грузил каждую чертову серию по три часа, если вдруг захочется сесть и посмотреть «Блеск» целиком. Дастин велел вырубить в квартире все, что могло подключиться к вайфаю, и проверил роутер.

— Ага, вот тут, видишь, — он указал на небольшой огонек на нижней панели. — Все еще мигает. Значит, кто-то еще подключен.

— Ого, — сказал Стив и наклонился посмотреть на огонек, словно понимал, о чем говорил Дастин. — Точно.

— Да, фигово. Ну ничего, я поймаю гада, — весело сказал Дастин и включил свой телефон. — Зацени, скачал эту приложуху, когда решил, что наш сосед мистер Дженкинс крысит мамин вайфай.

— Чувак, ему ж лет 90, не меньше.

— Возраст — это просто число, Стив. Да и старикан этот выглядел подозрительно.

— Ну и как, он действительно крысил вайфай?

— Ну, нет, как потом выяснилось... — Дастин прищурился, глядя на экран телефона, потом радостно улыбнулся и сунул экран Стиву под нос. — Попался!

— Ага, круто, знать бы еще, что ты тут мне показываешь, приятель. — На экране был набор цифр и слов, которые совершенно ни о чем Стиву не говорили.

Дастин все разъяснил. Похоже, вор пользовался довольно старой моделью ноутбука, над чем Дастин не преминул немного посмеяться. Название девайса не наводило ни на какие мысли по поводу возможной личности крадущего вайфай. Можно было посмотреть историю, приложение выдало небольшой список сайтов со странными названиями. 

— Это какой-то знакомый адрес... — Стив протянул руку и открыл один из сайтов, прежде чем здравый смысл успел ему помешать.

— Боже, Стив, не на…

Но было поздно, на экране возник оформленный броским фиолетовым цветом порно-сайт, и запустилось видео с парнем, наяривающим соло.

— Блин, пипец! — Дастин первым пришел в себя и закрыл сайт. — Не переходи по каким попало ссылкам, Стив, неужели я тебя ничему не научил?

— Извини, — ответил Стив. — Я тупанул.

— Да уж, — сказал Дастин и засунул телефон в карман. — По крайней мере мы знаем, что воришка просто смотрит порно, а не делает что-то криминальное с твоим вайфаем. Сайт, говоришь, знакомый?

Дастин ухмыльнулся, и Стив ощутил жар в затылке.

— Лучше помолчи, иначе не получишь лазаньи, которую твоя мама тоже положила в ту сумку.

— Что?! Стив, приятель, ты же мой лучший друг!

— Заканчивай подхалимаж и иди включай духовку.

Позже, когда Дастин ушел, Стив прошелся перед сном по квартире, где-то выключая свет, где-то оставляя. Вдруг он заметил яркое пятно света в окне темной квартиры своего соседа-красавчика. Свет исходил от экрана ноутбука, на котором сияло то самое фиолетовое оформление, которое Стив видел пару часов назад на экране телефона Дастина.

— Вот сволочь, — Стив постоял с открытым ртом некоторое время, глядя на это непотребство, потом решил, что удивляться тут нечему, и отправился спать. Мысли его уплыли к образу того парня, что дрочил на видео.

***

— Разве ты не хочешь меня, детка? — пел Стив, по большей части попадая в ноты, и пританцовывал по пути к холодильнику. — Разве ты не хочешь меня? О-оу-оу!

Ну любил Стив старую добрую попсу восьмидесятых. Мелодии запоминающиеся, танцевать под них легко, и, кроме того, Стив был в хорошем настроении. Он проснулся довольно рано, но впервые за долгое время отлично выспался и чувствовал себя прекрасно. Сияло солнце, на завтрак Стив собирался приготовить бекон и чашку кофе подороже и повкуснее, а сосед…

Его сосед занимался тем, что подтягивался на турнике. В проходе балконной двери. Голый по пояс. И жевал жвачку. Стив знал, что так делать опасно, можно и подавиться, но это не мешало ему каждый раз пялиться на рот Мистера 224, стоило услышать, как лопается пузырь из жвачки. Боже, у этого парня что, аллергия на рубашки?  
Стив назло ему опустил жалюзи на окне и пошел готовить свой кофе.

***

— Кто-нибудь хочет еще выпить?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Нет, мне хватит, спасибо, Стив, — сказала Нэнси, и они с Джонатаном коротко переглянулись, пока Стив доставал себе бутылку пива. Им уже стоило бы знать, что он замечает эти переглядки.

— Тогда я один выпью, — сказал Стив и открыл бутылку. Он выпил большую часть принесенной Джонатаном и Нэнси упаковки, это все от некоторого стресса в последнее время. А Нэнси, как и всегда, читала его как открытую книгу.

— Стив, у тебя все хорошо? — спросила она, устроившись на краешке дивана. — Ты какой-то напряженный, что ли.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Стив, облокотившись о кухонную столешницу. Ему уже не стоило удивляться, что Нэнси моментально поняла: с ним что-то происходит. — С чего бы мне быть не в порядке?

Когда-то он произносил эту фразу с долей обиды, но теперь все было иначе. Они с Нэнси мирно разошлись несколько лет назад, а год назад Джонатан сделал ей предложение. Они стали Стиву лучшими друзьями, и он был этому рад.

— Я не видел тебя таким взбудораженным с тех пор, как с Уиллом стряслась та беда, — сказал Джонатан негромко. Стив поморщился, ему стало стыдно. То, как он вел себя, было явным перебором. Его нынешние беды и рядом не стояли с тем, что пережил Уилл.

— Да блин, тут правда ничего такого, — сказал Стив. — Ничего опасного. Не о чем волноваться. Просто... Небольшие проблемы с новым соседом.

Стив глянул на балконное окно, хотя уже стемнело, и жалюзи были опущены.

— Да? — удивилась Нэнси. — Вы не поладили?

— Не то, чтобы…

— Поругались? — спросил Джонатан.

Стив скривился и глотнул пива.

— Да вроде нет…

— Тогда в чем дело, Стив? — Нэнси выдохнула с облегчением, убедившись, что ничего серьезного не случилось, и теперь с нетерпением ждала подробностей.

— Ладно, — Стив протяжно выдохнул. — Прозвучит глупо, но... Просто он все время здесь. На этом своем балконе. То курит, то читает, то подтягивается, то всяким парням шеи облизывает. Алло, тут живут и другие люди, которые не очень-то хотят все это видеть!

Стив чувствовал, как закипает, но уже не мог остановиться, так что все, что его бесило целую неделю, полилось свободным потоком.

— Он такой придурок! Ну, знаете, бывает, смотришь на человека и видишь — ну придурок же. И он такой, мать его, горячий, как с обложки журнала, как те парни из рекламы одеколона или наручных часов. Они там такие намасленные стоят на фоне океана черт знает зачем. Придурок, который выглядит, как долбаная статуя какого-нибудь греческого бога. И мне вот просто интересно стало, у него что, аллергия на одежду? Если мне его голый торс опять на глаза попадется, я просто за себя не отвечаю.

Стив притормозил, пожал плечами и хлебнул еще пива, чувствуя себя немного мудаком.

— Ну... Вот. Ничего особенного.

— Эм... — Нэнси и Джонатан смотрели друг на друга, разговаривая одними глазами. Стив ничего не мог понять, но был уверен, что не захочет услышать вердикт.

— Что?

— Стив, — Нэнси кашлянула, прочищая горло. — Как думаешь, а не может быть такого, что этот парень... Нравится тебе?

Стив поморгал.

— Чего?..

— Она имеет в виду, — сказал Джонатан. — Что ты определенно запал на этого парня.

— Я... — начал Стив, но остановился и задумался. Вообще-то для него и правда было типично залипать на том, кто нравился. В старшей школе, когда он влюбился в Нэнси, его оценки упали тупо потому, что он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме Нэнси. Он даже друзей потерял из-за этого. — Пиздец.

— Ага, — сказала Нэнси. — Вопрос, будешь ли ты действовать?

***

Несколько дней Стив провел в раздумьях о словах Нэнси и Джонатана, стараясь понять, правда ли все так. Вся ситуация казалась глупостью, это его поведение, словно опять в школе оказался. Стив даже ни разу не говорил с этим парнем, просто подсматривал за ним, да и то не нарочно, так получилось, что его балкон был прямо напротив. Теперь Стиву уже не так нравилось это дополнение к квартире. Он решил, что есть два выхода: либо поговорить с этим соседом, либо выкинуть его из головы. Просто и легко. Ага, конечно. Вообще-то, надо отдать должное Стиву-из-старшей-школы, тот не стал бы мямлить, а просто сделал бы, что нужно, по полной программе и без колебаний.

Стив был так занят всеми этими мыслями, что снова забыл ключи в квартире, и понял это, только когда дверь захлопнулась перед самым его носом.

— Блин!

Он решил было вернуться за ключами, но треклятый сломанный замок опять решил сыграть с ним злую шутку и замкнул дверь. Ничего страшного, решил Стив, такое бывало и раньше, просто небольшое неудобство. Нужно всего лишь позвонить в главный офис на другом конце города, приедет мастер и откроет дверь запасным ключом. Стив, конечно, опоздает на работу, но хотя бы по серьезной причине. Он достал из кармана телефон, но, увы, батарея была разряжена. Конечно, как же иначе, Стив вообще не так часто вспоминал, что телефон нужно заряжать. Он осмотрелся в тщетной попытке что-то придумать, и взгляд его упал на дверь с номером 224. Так и быть, хрен с ним. Похоже, придется все-таки поговорить с соседом. Стив постучал в дверь, попутно придумывая, как бы попросить у соседа телефон и не показаться при этом полным идиотом. Никто не открывал. Стив постучал опять, с большим отчаянием, и ворча себе под нос:

— Да твою мать, вечно ты крутишься здесь, светишь литыми мышцами, когда не надо, но как только ты мне действительно понадобился, зараза…

— Чем могу быть полезен?

Мистер 224 появился из ниоткуда. Он явно не ожидал увидеть Стива у своей двери. Стив никогда не видел его настолько близко, и эти расширившиеся от удивления глаза, как они могли быть такими синими? Но удивление быстро прошло, и сосед снова стал тем скользким типом, каким всегда казался Стиву.

— Я, это…

— Я сплю или это правда ты, Мистер 223? — его голос был низким и грубым и отдавался в самой груди. Неудивительно, учитывая кучу сигаретных окурков на его балконе. Дала же вселенная ему такой сексуальный голос, будто всего остального ему было мало! Он опять жевал жвачку, и Стив просто не мог не смотреть на его пухлые губы.

— Да, я... Э... — очень красноречиво. Давай, Стив, ты ж умел гладко стелить. — У меня дверной замок сломался. Нужно позвонить мастеру, но телефон сел. Вот невезуха, да?

Стив посмеялся, надеясь, что не выдал волнения.

— Я хотел попросить воспользоваться твоим телефоном.

— А, — улыбнулся сосед, и Стив сам не заметил, как ответил улыбкой. — Так ты здесь не чтобы со мной повидаться?

— Не в этот раз, — сказал Стив, и, похоже, Мистеру 224 понравился такой ответ. Видимо, старина Стив кое-где еще мог показать класс.

— Ну тогда заходи, красавчик, — сосед ухмыльнулся и нежно отодвинул Стива плечом, чтобы открыть дверь. Он пах охренительно, выглядел охренительно: его ленивая улыбка, золотистая кожа, облегающие джинсы. Блядь. Теперь Стиву хотелось, чтобы все пошло в одном очень определенном направлении.

Они зашли в квартиру, сосед закрыл дверь и устроился у кухонной столешницы, опираясь на нее руками. Его бедра немного выдавались вперед.

— Знаешь, — сказал сосед, — я все думал заскочить попросить сахарку взаймы с тех самых пор, как переехал.

У Стива пересохло во рту.

— Да?

— Мхм, — сосед прошелся по Стиву медленным внимательным взглядом, вверх и вниз. — Я подумал, ты из тех парней, с которыми приятно завести знакомство. Но недавно увидел, как от тебя выходят парень с девчонкой, и решил, что ты с кем-то из них спишь. Или с обоими. Не хотел влезать.

Услышав это, Стив почувствовал легкое опьянение, но поборол себя и постарался не выдать своего волнения. Он не проиграет своему члену.

— Вообще, ты прав, — старательно сохраняя безразличие сказал Стив. Он слегка ухмыльнулся. — Но это в прошлом. И только с Нэнси.

— Дай угадаю, это девчонка.

— Молодец.

— Я бы спросил, значит ли это, что ты исключительно по девочкам, — сказал сосед и сдул упавший на глаза аккуратный завиток волос, — но я уже столько раз видел, как ты пялишься в мое окно, что знаю ответ.

— Во-первых, я не виноват, что наши балконы так расположены, — сказал Стив, приближаясь. Его голос зазвучал ниже, и Стив, зная, что теперь-то уже можно, тоже позволил себе хорошенько рассмотреть соседа. — Во-вторых, мне начинает казаться, что тебе нравилось.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сосед хищно улыбнулся, довольный реакцией Стива.

— Ты вообще рубашки носишь? — спросил Стив обвинительно.

— Само собой, — сосед указал ладонью на свой торс, обтянутый тонкой белой футболкой так, что соски просвечивали.

— Хммм, — Стив протянул руку и зацепил пальцами край футболки. Костяшками он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от подтянутого живота соседа. — Это я удачно зашел.

— Не переживай, — промурлыкал сосед, немного подаваясь вперед навстречу прикосновению. — Не ты один любовался.

— Что?

— Думал, я тебя не заметил, красавчик? — говорил сосед уже практически Стиву на ухо. От него пахло сигаретным дымом, мятной жвачкой и каким-то старомодным пряным одеколоном. — Этот твой отличный огромный член, который болтается у тебя в штанах, когда ты по кухне пляшешь.

— Я... Что?!

— В этом прикол окон, детка. Они в обе стороны показывают.

— Я в курсе, как окна устроены, придурок, — сказал Стив беззлобно, потираясь кончиком носа о нос соседа. — Я не знал, что ты тоже смотрел.

— Не то, чтобы прям смотрел. Просто тебя сложно не заметить, — он опустил взгляд на ширинку Стива. — Ты большой мальчик.

— Ага, как мне говорили.

Таким не грех и похвастаться, окей?

Мистер 224 засмеялся, обдав щеку Стива теплым дыханием с запахом сигарет и мятной жвачки, которая все еще была у него во рту.

— Но дело не только в этом.

— Да?

— Я человек с высокими запросами, красавчик, — сказал он с улыбкой. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что Стив ощущал волны тепла, исходящие от тела соседа, и невольно тянулся к нему еще ближе, миллиметр за миллиметром. — Задница у тебя тоже ничего.

— А ты романтик, — фыркнул Стив. Их губы соприкоснулись, но Стив немного отодвинулся.

— Ага, как мне говорили, — повторил сосед его фразу.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. За это время Стив решил, что с него хватит их завуалированного флирта, наблюдений из окна и бесплодных размышлений. Используя пару сантиметров преимущества в росте, он прижал своего охренительно горячего соседа покрепче к кухонной столешнице. Тот лишь удивленно выдохнул.

— Поцелуешь меня, красавчик?

Их губы уже соприкасались.

— Как раз думал об этом, — проговорил Стив и прижался губами крепче.

Мистер 224 целовался так, как и можно было от него ожидать: жестко, с каким-то отчаянием, словно изголодался, с настойчивым языком и покусываниями. Стив не уступал, тоже всецело отдаваясь поцелую, с наслаждением покусывая пухлые губы соседа и зарываясь ладонью в мягкое золото его кудрей. Сосед в долгу не остался, его большая грубоватая ладонь легла Стиву на затылок, притягивая ближе. Стив застонал и услышал ответный стон. Он понимал, к чему все идет, и без лишней скромности просунул колено между ног соседа, скользнул ладонями по его упругой заднице и потянул на себя, заставляя потереться о свое бедро.

Мистер 224 издал высокий удивленный стон, оторвался от поцелуя и выдохнул в рот Стиву:

— Блядь, ты просто идеальный.

— Я вот еще не решил, — сказал Стив и почувствовал, как рука у него на затылке напряглась. — Кажется, придется поцеловать тебя еще разок.

Сосед усмехнулся и утянул Стива в еще один влажный горячий поцелуй.

— Билли! — дверь распахнулась так широко, что ударилась о стену. — Ты вроде собирался позвонить мне, как только... Да ты издеваешься.

Стив хотел было отскочить, но сосед не отпустил. Он смеялся, уткнувшись Стиву в шею, и жевал жвачку. Черт знает, куда он ее девал во время поцелуя.

— Привет, Макс.

— Боже, Билли, ну почему ты всегда так!

— Как?

— Как ни зайду, ты вечно будто вот-вот штаны снимешь!

— Это совершеннейшая неправда, — Билли оторвался от вылизывания шеи Стива и взглянул на того, кто бесцеремонно их прервал. Стив пока не набрался смелости поднять глаза. 

— Ха! — несколько маниакально засмеялась девчонка. — Ага, конечно, как будто... Погоди. Это ты!

Больше никто ничего не сказал, и Стив наконец взглянул на гостью, начиная подозревать неладное. Ну разумеется, это была та самая рыжая девчонка, которая ворвалась к нему в квартиру несколько недель назад.

— Эм... Привет еще раз.

Она нахмурилась.

— Ты ж сказал, что не трахаешься с Билли!

— Погоди-ка, — Стив перевел взгляд с нее на соседа. Его нога все еще была зажата между бедер Билли. — Так это ты Билли?

— Собственной персоной, — улыбнулся сосед, обводя языком припухшие от поцелуев губы. — А мне нравится, как ты зовешь меня по имени, красавчик.

— О боже, — Стив практически услышал, как Макс закатила глаза. Было от чего, честно сказать.

— Ну-ка стой, — сказал Билли, немного нахмурился и тут же просиял. — Да ладно! Ты тот самый чувак с печеньем и симпатичной задницей в ананасовых трусах! Максин еще решила, что я с тобой сплю!

— Не говорила я про симпатичную задницу, — заскрежетала Макс.

— Но подразумевала, — парировал Билли, ухмыляясь Стиву в лицо.

— Госссспади, — Макс уставилась на них тяжелым взглядом. — Знаешь что, не буду я тут с вами, придурки, разбираться. Сам теперь ищи подарок Сьюзан на день рождения.

— Ладно, пока, — небрежно бросил Билли ей вслед и вновь прильнул губами к шее Стива. Макс недовольно взвыла и стремительно вышла, хлопнув дверью.

— Я тогда сказал ей, что с тобой наверняка весело, — сказал Стив, как только Макс ушла, а Билли переключился на его ухо. — Похоже, я оказался прав.

— И сейчас я это докажу, — отозвался Билли.


End file.
